


Homecoming

by gingeringfigs



Series: Kazama Naruto Verse [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bondage, Drama, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeringfigs/pseuds/gingeringfigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato returns home after a long trip and Naruto receives a big surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

#  **Homecoming**

# 

Kazama Naruto was in a good mood when he finally got home. He had managed to make progress in his new jutsu today. He had managed to compress air into a relatively small space with chakra only and shaping it into senbon needles with high piercing power. When his invented jutsu was complete, Naruto would have a silent and invisible offensive jutsu that could either kill or maim depending on the output of chakra. It was quite fascinating and Naruto looked forward to finally completing it and surprising Minato with it when he came back from the long Suna diplomatic trip.

After having a quick shower and tossing on a towel around his waist, Naruto went towards his bedroom to retrieve some fresh and clean clothes to wear. He suddenly stopped short before his bedroom door, sensing someone's presence inside his bedroom. How had someone managed to bypass his security and enter his bedroom?

Before Naruto could attack the intruder, he was yanked inside by an invisible force and thrown unceremoniously face-down on his bed. It was a miracle that his towel didn't fall off. His earlier good mood quickly dissipating at the assault, Naruto immediately tried to get up or even turn around but he found that his limbs were restricted, held down to the bed by the same force that had pulled him inside his bedroom. Not even his chakra-enhanced attempts had any success. Naruto flexed his fingers helplessly, cursing himself for being so careless.

The intruder was right behind him. Naruto tensed when the intruder climbed onto the bed behind him, the mattress sinking beneath the extra weight. Naruto craned his head to see who the hell his attacker was but there was little room for him to move his head and it was too dim to see anything clearly even if he had the ability to do so. Naruto asked loudly as he began to gather Sage chakra in preparation, thinking that Sage chakra might work where normal chakra didn't,

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?"

The attacker remained silent, leaving Naruto seething in growing unease. Suddenly, Naruto yelped in shock when his limbs moved involuntarily, forcing him to rise onto his knees and bracing himself on his forearms. Naruto couldn't move a single inch from the humiliating vulnerable position and he swore a furious litany against the enemy. Like this, he was practically exposed, especially as the towel was now loosening and threatening to slip off him entirely. Naruto's ears burned.

The enemy touched his back between his shoulder blades with what felt like a wet brush and drew an unseen pattern that Naruto could only guess at. The moment the brush lifted off his skin; there was a flash of intense heat that took away Naruto's breath for a few seconds before fading into a tingle. Suddenly, Naruto was unable to sense chakra at all and was cut off from the Sage chakra he had been trying to gather. _Dammnit_ , a chakra suppressing seal had been drawn on his skin right where he couldn't reach! Son of a bitch, the enemy had planned very well and had effectively restrained Naruto, hitting him right where he was most vulnerable.

 _In my home of all places…!_

Dismayed, Naruto could only tremble in helpless anger as his towel was slowly removed from him, the heavy damp cloth dragging over his wet skin, exposing him to the cool air. The sensation felt almost good as much as Naruto hated to admit it. Naruto growled,

"Who the fuck are you? Why are you doing this?"

The enemy finally spoke in a really familiar voice,

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me, Naruto."

"…Minato? You're already back from Suna?"

* * *

Most of Naruto's anger ebbed away at realising that the so-called enemy was actually Namikaze Minato, his lover. Naruto was quite surprised that Minato was here, wasn't he not supposed to be back for at least another week? Right now, Naruto was more concerned with his current state. He was still irritated at being treated so cavalierly. Naruto lifted his head off the mattress and said in exasperated voice,

"While it's nice to have you back earlier than expected, did you have to scare me like that? I seriously thought you were out to kill me or worse. Let me up now, you've already had your fun."

Minato draped himself over Naruto's back, not minding the remnants of water that still clung to Naruto's body that soaked into his clothes. He wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him back against his body so Naruto could feel Minato's clothed erection pressing against his ass. Using his other hand to turn Naruto's face to him, Minato roughly kissed Naruto, slipping his tongue into Naruto's mouth and nipping at his lips. Naruto half-heartedly resisted, not wanting to give in so easily to Minato as he was still annoyed at Minato but when he felt a familiar hardness rubbing in between his legs, Naruto gasped and dropped his guard which Minato easily took advantage. Minato wasn't usually this demanding and eager.

"Naruto, do you remember what I said in the Hokage Office in that Council Meeting?"

Panting for breath, Naruto struggled to recall to which incident Minato was referring to, not an easy feat in his current state. When he finally remembered, he incredulously replied,

"... _seriously_? You're actually going to do _that_? I was just kidding, you know."

"No excuses, Naruto. You went too far that time and I've spent a great deal of time thinking on it. I even went to all the effort of learning how to use chakra strings from the experts in Suna while I was there. I even modified the standard chakra suppressing seal to work on you without wearing off as it usually would. I've taken leave and put you on stand-by for tomorrow so I can have you all to myself for the whole night. I intend to uphold my promises. I hope you're also prepared for the consequences, Naruto."

Minato's voice was deep and calm contrasting with his excited state. Naruto shivered, realising that Minato was truly serious and a heated flush spread through his body. Well…this was certainly going to be interesting and fun. Naruto smirked, knowing that Minato could see it even if Naruto wasn't looking at him now.

"You sure bet that I can take whatever you throw at me, Minato. But the question is; can you handle me?"

"Careful, Naruto. You might bite off more than you can chew."

Unlike what Naruto expected him to do, Minato simply removed himself from Naruto and like before, started painting another seal on his skin, this time it was high up on the right inner thigh close to his groin. The brush tickled and only added to Naruto's excitement, causing his cock to stiffen. It was a good thing that Minato kept him restrained with the chakra strings because there was no way Naruto could control himself from trembling beneath the sensual and ticklish swipes of the brush on his skin. Naruto's breath was unsteady when Minato finally finished the seal with a flourish of his brush that veered dangerously close to his balls, teasing him with a feathery touch. Then Minato touched him, stroking a finger lightly across the back of his thigh and the sensation of what should be a feathery touch was intense, the pleasure multiplied many times over and slamming into Naruto like a train. All of Naruto's muscles seized up and he shouted,

"FUCK! What did you do to me, Minato?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm touching you."

Minato's reply was droll but Naruto was in no mood to appreciate it. Twisting and pulling at the invisible chakra strings, Naruto bit out,

"No! I meant the seal! What the hell did you do with that seal?"

Naruto could hear Minato's smirk as he dragged his finger nails down Naruto's back, the sensation intensifying with twin pleasure and pain as he replied,

"This seal is another modification of a torture seal used by the T & I Division on their prisoners to extract information. As you have experienced yourself, it intensifies all the things you feel to a high degree. It would normally cause pain with every touch but I modified it so you receive pleasure as well."

Naruto only half-heard and understood what Minato was saying as his higher faculties had mostly dissolved in the intense sensations his body was experiencing beneath Minato's touch. Naruto's back bowed and he whined when Minato slipped a ring around his cock, the cool metal feeling almost unbearably cold against his sensitive cock. Minato petted him soothingly before he finally completed Naruto's preparation by wrapping a blindfold around Naruto's head to cover his eyes.

Now blind and unable to use his chakra perception to sense Minato, unable to move freely and so turned on that it almost hurt, Naruto was completely helpless at Minato's mercies and instead of being scared, he started to feel a thrill of excitement burning low in his stomach. Minato slipped what felt like cloth into his bound hands and instructed,

"Do whatever you like with it but don't let it go unless you feel uncomfortable with whatever happens from this point onwards. Do you understand, Naruto?"

"...Yes, I understand."

A sharp smack against his ass cheek shocked Naruto with the brief jolt of intense pain before fading into a tingling heat. Minato spoke again,

"You forgot to address me with proper respect, Naruto. Say it again."

Still reeling, Naruto bit his lip and amended obediently,

"Yes, I understand, Minato-sama."

God, he only addressed Minato with the suffix "sama" when he was teasing him. To be ordered to address Minato that way seriously threw Naruto off his mental balance. It probably didn't help that the seal on his thigh was wrecking havoc with his ability to think or endure whatever Minato threw at him. Which was probably why Minato put it on him in the first place, Naruto sometimes forgot that Minato could be very ruthless when he wanted to be, a fatal mistake if Minato was an enemy – he wasn't the Hokage for nothing. Naruto's hands tightened around the silky cloth.

Minato said and did nothing, leaving Naruto in a state of blind suspense. He could feel Minato hovering behind him, a tangible presence. Hypersensitive through both the seal and his increased awareness, Naruto could feel the heat rising from Minato's body through the space that separated them. The same heat seemed to permeate him as well; fresh sweat replacing the mostly evaporated bath water on his skin and Naruto was very tempted to fidget but remained still, not knowing what Minato expected from him.

* * *

Minato surveyed the magnificent sight of the nude Kazama Naruto bound and blinded on the bed, his tanned golden skin gleaming with moisture in the light. Black ink swirls of the two seals stood out starkly on Naruto's skin, lovingly embracing the contours of his well-toned body. While Minato didn't usually think of his seals as art like Jiraiya did, in this very moment, they were made art with Naruto's body as the canvas.

Splayed invitingly on the white bed-sheets like an offering, Minato could see Naruto's prominent excitement hanging between his legs and belaboured breathing though he kept admirably still and obediently quiet. Hmm, Naruto hadn't put up much of a fight like he usually did. In any case, it was quite intoxicating to have Naruto; an extremely powerful ninja in his own right, at his mercies, restrained by the very extensions of his chakra.

Ignoring his own arousal, Minato put his hand on Naruto's right calf and squeezed lightly, gaining a twitch from Naruto. Minato then began to stroke and knead the firm flesh of Naruto's legs, enjoying the feel of Naruto's smooth skin which had surprisingly few scars for one of his calibre – not many ninja could get away with little injury on dangerous S or A rank missions Naruto often went on due to his Sage abilities.

Naruto panted harshly, sweat breaking out over his overheated body as Minato played his body like an instrument. Every touch seemed to go directly to his cock, making him thrust abortively into empty air, desperate for any friction to relieve his need which the infernal cock ring stifled. His hands twisted and knotted the cloth until it almost tore. Naruto's skin felt hot and slick beneath Minato's hands. Leaning forward, he purred into Naruto's ear as he cruelly pinched Naruto's left nipple and rolled it between his fingers,

"You're being rather quiet and obedient tonight, Naruto. What's the reason for your extraordinary good behaviour?"

Naruto gasped and hunched his shoulders instinctively, trying to move away from the excruciating sensation where pain blurred into pleasure. The seal on his thigh pulsed. Minato's body pressing against him was almost overwhelming, Minato's masculine scent of sandalwood and musk making Naruto's mouth water and tantalizing his sensitive nose. Naruto smirked though it was a bit shakier than he'd liked.

"Nah, I'm just bored. I'd nearly dozed off."

Minato hid an amused chuckle at Naruto's flimsy bravado – _found it a bit more than you expected, Naruto?_ Calmly, Minato took Naruto's cock in hand and stroked it, giving a little twist at the top. He licked and sucked a hickey into Naruto's neck before murmuring,

"Well, I'll have to turn up the heat then. Can't have you fall asleep on me now so early in the game."

Naruto shuddered in his hands but he wasn't ready to give in yet. He remained stubbornly silent. Smirking against the nape of Naruto's neck, Minato released Naruto and twitched his fingers, forcing Naruto to put his hands behind his back and hold his ankles. The chakra strings resonated with Naruto's attempts to resist but they were futile as Naruto's arms slowly moved into position. In the process, Naruto was still holding onto the cloth and it now draped over his calf. Minato plucked it from his grip, put it in Naruto's mouth and tied the ends behind his head, effectively gagging him. Putting his hand on the back of Naruto's neck, Minato warned,

"There's no turning back now."

Naruto craned his neck as if trying to see him through his blindfold. Despite being unable to speak, his cockily raised eyebrow over the black blindfold did all the speaking for him.

 _Think you can do it?_

In response, Minato squeezed hard enough to almost cut off Naruto's breath and quickly releasing before Naruto struggled instinctively. Naruto's chest heaved for precious air but Naruto did not seem to be particularly worried. If anything, Naruto only grew more excited, clear fluid dripping from his cock onto the bed-sheets. Minato climbed off the bed to pull off his shirt, finding it too hot to wear it any longer. He resisted removing his pants, finding the slight pain of the cloth pressing tightly against his erection very helpful in keeping him focused on the task before him.

* * *

Naruto knew that he had probably underestimated just how deep in trouble he had gotten himself into when Minato choked him. But he just didn't care, adrenaline pumping in his veins and his mind was completely focused on the now, anticipating, waiting and hoping that he could handle it like every time he was forced to rely on blind luck and sheer will to survive when he came up against a rare opponent that outclassed him.

His whole body was taut and trembling like a string pulled tight which a single touch could snap or…Naruto inhaled sharply through his nose when he felt warm hands spreading him wide open, muscles clenching involuntarily. He couldn't help a rosy blush spreading across his face. He could practically feel the weight of Minato's possessive gaze on his hypersensitive skin _(god, that seal was driving him crazy with the bright clarity of every single sensation of the bed sheets rubbing against his stiff nipples, the cool air on his skin, the sweat rolling off his back…)_

Naruto's fingers clenched tight on his ankles and he bit the gag in his mouth to stifle his scream when Minato roughly pushed in two oiled fingers, easily slipping past the tight rim of his entrance. Those clever fingers had hit his prostrate on the first try, Minato being very intimately familiar with Naruto's body and taking full advantage of it, massaging the sensitive gland mercilessly and scissoring inside him. Blood pounded in Naruto's ears as the already intense feeling of being finger-fucked grew to such intensity with the seal pulsing on his thigh that Naruto's mind blanked out. He could have orgasmed from just that alone but he couldn't, not with the cock ring around him.

Minato soon slipped in a third finger, rotating his wrist and thrusting deep to the knuckles, enjoying Naruto's muffled gasps and moans. He took his sweet time lazily moving his fingers in and out of Naruto and varying the speed, depth and movement of his fingers to keep Naruto on edge. Naruto's entrance quivered and clenched tightly around his fingers as Naruto approached his peak. Minato slowed down to a stop, forcing Naruto to pull back from his peak. Naruto's blond hair was darkened to honey gold with sweat and stuck to his forehead. His lips were swollen and red from all the chewing and biting Naruto self-inflicted to prevent himself from begging Minato to just let him come. Minato was impressed by Naruto's endurance and he lightly commented,

"You remember my promise. You know that this is nowhere near fulfilling it completely."

Naruto whined, his hips moving restlessly as much as he could move against the chakra strings. He did not enough presence of mind to even reply coherently. Removing his fingers from Naruto, Minato unzipped his pants and pulled out his erection with a hiss of relief. Moulding himself to Naruto's back, Minato pressed the head of his cock to Naruto's slick and relaxed entrance and murmured,

"Brace yourself."

Naruto barely did so when Minato sheathed his whole length into him in one long smooth thrust that knocked the breath of Naruto. Instantly clenching down tight on Minato's cock, Naruto soon found himself being fucked through the mattress with barely any time in between to breathe. Nonsensical noises spilled through the gag as Naruto helplessly held onto his ankles, holding himself open for Minato, unable to move a single inch with the chakra restraints that suddenly gave him no room to move. It almost hurt with how hard Minato was thrusting into him even if the seal wasn't there to accentuate it but Naruto relished it, welcoming the pain and pleasure. Naruto wanted to fist his cock so badly or rub it against the sheeting but the restraints stopped him from doing what he wanted.

With a grunt, Minato released into Naruto, hissing in relief as the edge of his arousal was finally taken off by his orgasm. Taking some mercy on the dangerously overtaxed Naruto, Minato smudged the seal on Naruto's thigh to lessen the intensity of his experiences. Any further, Naruto might just pass out judging from the way he breathed so rapidly and hard through his gag, especially without any chakra to fortify him. Naruto sagged in relief as the slightly painful edge that had been creeping into the pleasure faded away and everything finally went down to more bearable levels. But fuck, he still needed to come so badly.

Naruto groaned when Minato rudely extricated himself from him, warm sticky liquid seeping from his ass. Naruto didn't resist this time when Minato repositioned him onto his back and made him hold the back of his knees, his thighs pressing against his chest, easily manipulating him like a doll with those darned chakra strings. Unable to see Minato and feeling even more exposed in this new position than the previous, Naruto nervously licked his lips and wondered what Minato was going to do next. Naruto's breath hitched when he felt fingers scooping up the sticky fluid from his inner thigh and pushing it back into his abused hole with an obscene squelch. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut behind the blindfold when Minato thrust into him again at a slower pace than before but the pace was still maddening. Why wasn't Minato letting him come? He felt like he was going to explode.

Naruto made quite a spectacular sight beneath him, a pretty red flush staining his cheeks complementing his red swollen lips. The whisker scars on his cheeks seemed to have grown a little thicker, lending him an exotic air. His body dripped with sweat as he strained against his bonds and Minato. No one else would ever get to see Kazama Naruto this way and Minato fully intended to never let it happen. Naruto's cock looked red and painfully swollen against his toned stomach, contrasting with the silver cock ring snugly fitting at the base. Grasping Naruto's erection and rotating the cock ring, Minato purred,

"I'm not going to let you come unless you beg and convince me that you're truly repentant for the mischief you pulled at that Council Meeting."

Minato finished off with a deep thrust that hit Naruto's prostate. Naruto's face twisted in an expression of agonised ecstasy and his body trembled against the chakra strings. Minato lazily pressed his thumb into the head of Naruto's cock and asked,

"Well?"

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. Whining in capitulation into the gag, Naruto tilted his head back to expose his neck, a gesture of surrender. This was the only way he could beg, without the ability to speak or move. Minato grasped his message and he smiled.

"Alright."

With a twist of his hand, Minato removed the cock ring from Naruto and fucked Naruto hard once more. Naruto came almost instantly, spilling white sticky fluid between their joined bodies and clenching spasmodically around him as he sobbed with relief. Minato gritted his teeth and rode out Naruto's climax, trying not to come as well. He had other plans he had yet to fulfil. Shivering and panting rapidly in the aftermath of his intense long-denied orgasm, Naruto's mind finally shut down.

* * *

When Naruto recovered, he found himself in a new position, lying astride Minato with Minato's cock still buried in him. Minato was stroking his back to which Naruto hummed in contentment before realising to his amazement that Minato was still erect inside him. His gag had been removed from his mouth and now bound his hands to the headboard of his bed. Naruto experimentally tugged at the cloth but it didn't give. Otherwise, he could move the rest of his body freely. Shifting in Minato's lap and valiantly ignoring how good Minato felt inside him, Naruto's voice was scratchy and hoarse from all the noises he had been making earlier as he made an incredulous questioning noise.

"You're finally awake, Naruto."

As Naruto was still wearing the blindfold, he couldn't see Minato's smirk or the _other_ _person_ behind him. He stiffened in surprise when he felt another pair of hands land on his hips – Minato's hands were on his back so…

"Oh _fuck_ …!"

Knowing what was in store for him, Naruto swore fiercely as Minato's Kage Bunshin _(it had to be Minato's clone unless Naruto had unknowingly used his trademark jutsu while he was unconscious which was rather unlikely given he couldn't use chakra at the moment)_ lifted him to gently push in a finger alongside Minato's cock inside him. Minato chuckled and kissed Naruto to distract him. Naruto reciprocated, grateful for the distraction. But it wasn't quite enough when he felt a second finger move inside him, his ass starting to sting with the unaccustomed amount of stretching he was being subjected to. Naruto hissed and grimaced. Minato kissed his furrowed brow and whispered soothingly,

"You can take it, Naruto. I know you can."

Naruto breathed deeply, trying his best to relax. Fortunately, his body quickly adapted and soon, Naruto was rocking back on the clone's fingers and Minato's cock, causing Minato to groan and tighten his hands around Naruto's hips. The clone removed his fingers and Naruto squirmed, licking his lips in a mix of apprehension and anticipation. Naruto slumped forward, leaning his head on Minato's shoulder when the clone finally entered him at an excruciatingly slow pace, splitting Naruto even wider and the sting threatened to come back with a vengeance but it never reached that point of discomfort. It seemed like an eternity before the clone wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and Naruto could feel the other body's hips bumping his ass. He felt really full. Naruto gasped in faint surprise that he had actually managed to take both of them at once.

"Oh...!"

"Ready?"

Naruto blindly looked in the direction of Minato's voice and shot him a crooked grin,

"Get on with it, Minato-sama."

The clone was the first to move, sliding partially out of Naruto before slamming back into him, making Naruto double over Minato whose hands tightened painfully on his hips. Minato bucked his hips upward, grinding into Naruto's ass and making Naruto groan and pull at his restraints desperately, wanting to hold onto Minato's shoulders. Fuck, at this rate, Naruto might pass out again as his body was still almost too sensitive from the earlier ordeal Minato had put him through. It was a good thing that the seal wasn't working anymore. This was almost torture as Minato and his shadow clone fucked him in tandem, sandwiching Naruto between two identical and powerful bodies. Naruto could barely move as he laid flat on Minato, gasping into Minato's ear. The clone's thrusts into him from behind caused Naruto's cock to slide and rub between his and Minato's stomachs. Naruto cursed.

Minato could feel Naruto's heart thundering through his chest as Naruto writhed against him and moaned breathily, hot damp air puffing across his sweaty neck. Looking past Naruto's shoulder at his clone, Minato was struck by the surrealism of the situation. It was quite easy to imagine him being in the clone's position and vice versa thanks to the unusual properties of the Kage Bunshin – in fact, when this was over; he would receive the memories of being literally in two places at once, fucking Naruto. Quirking an eyebrow at his clone, Minato received a grin from the clone – the clone having come to the same conclusion and idea.

Naruto yelled hoarsely as Minato and the clone picked up the pace, competing with each other to see who could make Naruto come first, pounding his prostate into submission. The clone's and Minato's hands wandered freely over Naruto's sweat-slick body, fondling and squeezing firm flesh, but always skirting Naruto's erection in mutual agreement that it was off-limits in their little game where Naruto was the prize. Naruto soon lost track of whose hands were touching what on him as his mind grew muddled with the intense pleasure he was receiving. Was it Minato's hands that were pinching and twisting his sensitive nipples and making him yelp? Was it the clone's hands squeezing his ass or the other way round?

Naruto could feel his consciousness starting to slip through his trembling fingers as he was pushed further and higher to yet another incredible orgasm. A familiar tightness and heat was in his lower belly. Minato and the clone could also sense that Naruto was nearing orgasm from the way his breaths came shorter and faster and his restless shifting and incremental tightening around both of them. Minato wrapped his hand around the back of Naruto's neck and kissed him deeply as his other hand went down to grasp Naruto's cock and slowly pump. Naruto moaned into Minato's mouth, reflexively jerking forward into Minato's hand. His clone noticed and growled,

"Hey, that's cheating!"

"All's fair in love and war."

Minato smirked at his clone. His clone rolled his eyes. Then, quite unexpectedly, his clone took Naruto's face and kissed him as well. Naruto went with the flow and kissed the clone back just as enthusiastically. Minato gaped and caught himself thinking how hot it was to see Naruto and his clone kissing so passionately. A flicker of irrational possessive jealousy shot through Minato but he paid it no heed, knowing that it was quite absurd to be jealous of himself. Minato upped the ante by pumping Naruto's cock faster and leaning forward to nibble at Naruto's curved neck as his clone and Naruto kissed. Not wanting to be outdone by the original, the clone also licked and bit the other side of Naruto's neck and tweaked one reddened nipple and lightly flicked the other. Both Minato and the clone whispered to Naruto simultaneously,

"Come."

Completely overwhelmed, Naruto screamed as he came in a mess, his body convulsing around both of them in an unbelievably tight vise. Minato and his clone groaned and tightened their grips on Naruto's hips and ground into him before both found their release in him. The clone promptly disappeared in a cloud of smoke after releasing, having run out of chakra and Minato bit his lips and came again a painfully short time after his previous orgasm as the clone's memories hit him in full Technicolor and sound. Naruto slumped against him, his cheat heaving with exertion.

After catching his breath, Minato carefully and reluctantly extricated himself from Naruto who hummed in exhausted satisfaction. He released Naruto from the restraints and removed the blindfold. Minato smeared the chakra suppression seal on Naruto's back to nullify it much to Naruto's relief – it was nice to feel and use chakra again. Naruto had closed his eyes in exhaustion. Digging around his bag which he had tossed into the corner of the bedroom when Minato first arrived, he retrieved a black phallic object with a flared end. This was the finishing touch to his entire plans for tonight and tomorrow.

Naruto didn't resist, only quietly sighing as Minato slid the smooth anal plug into him, his abused ass easily accommodating the object and the accumulated semen slicking the way. Minato looked forward to seeing Naruto's discomfort in the subsequent days with the anal plug in him as he went about his usual schedule and unable to do anything about it. It ought to teach Naruto never to pull such a foolhardy stunt especially when Minato was in the middle of a meeting with other ninja. Naruto cracked open an eye and greeted with a sleepy smile,

"Nice to have you back again, Minato."

"…It's nice to be home again."

Minato spooned Naruto from behind and wrapped an arm around him. Naruto wrinkled his nose and huffed in disgruntlement,

"…I'd just bathed before you ambushed me! Dammnit, now I have to go and take another shower."

"Mind if I join you?"

"…Yes, you may. But no hanky panky! My ass can't take anymore tonight!"

Minato laughed and kissed Naruto affectionately to silence him. Naruto punched his shoulder lightly in rebuke but he kissed him back anyway. It was good to be back.

 **Fin.**


End file.
